In response to the National Institute on Aging PA-04-064, we propose to create a unique online intervention for caregivers of individuals with Alzheimer's disease (AD) and other dementias. The negative impact of caregiving has been well documented; caregivers' physical and mental health often declines as they struggle to care.1 for their loved ones. Psychoeducational interventions are effective in reducing caregiver stress, depression, and burden; the dynamic nature of the Internet is an ideal way to deliver such an intervention. This project will utilize our expertise in Internet technology, web usability, geriatrics, and health promotion to build a unique online intervention for caregivers called DementiaCareManager.com. The website will provide AD/dementia caregivers with online, interactive care management tools in the form of tailored content, skill-building activities, decision-support tools, peer support centers, and resources. The website focus will be expert-tailored content and activities and an interface designed specifically for senior users. Phase I will include preliminary development and evaluation of the website, including needs analysis, determination of the optimal user interface, prototype product development, usability testing, and instrument development. Phase II will further improve and expand the website per Phase I results (content and functionality), and include a longitudinal study with the target audience.